With You
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! A little of the manga ending. "I guess you're right, we really don't get a say in anything do we?" "That may be the case, but as long as I have any say in it. I will never leave you."


"With You"

Not the whole end of the manga but if you read it, you'll get the references. I hope you guys enjoy. You're all awesome. And review tell me your favorite Spiral couples and favorite characters. I wanna know you opinions. Love you guys ^_^

This place, it's nothing but empty quiet citizens and meaningless wondering, for me at least. I see everybody, but I hear nothing, I speak to no one, and I go nowhere. I made the choice to live out my destiny of being alone forever, to save her. To save us. Don't get me wrong, I know I made the right choice, I just wish I could see them again. Hiyono, Madoka…Kiyotaka. I would definitely settle for seeing that hyper-active, beautiful girl one more time. Unfortunately as I said before that's impossible, this is an alternate world that I was sent to I know nobody so I can't even search for anyone, I sometimes wonder if it was the right choice, then I see Hiyono's smiling face, and I'm once again content.

I went to my place, don't ask me how I got it, I'm not quite sure. Something I wish to know, however, like everything else in this world, pointless. I lied down once again daydreaming of my best memories. I always did this to fall asleep now; sleeping was the only real way to pass time. The most I could do outside was walk from place to place, which would be more interesting if I knew where I was, or what I was walking to. I began remembering the first mystery I solved, when I met Hiyono, the last mystery I solved about myself. What a great idea to investigate that, maybe if I wasn't so insistent on knowing my brother and I's connection of destinies, or the truth about why I fallow so closely in my brothers shadow. I should probably stick to thinking about Hiyono; I opened my eyes with a sigh. Only to see the amazingly perfect face of Hiyono Yuizaki straddling my waste, how she woke me up before. I smiled sadly this was a frequent replay in my dreams, but it never got old. I looked into her eyes holding her face in my hands.

"Hiyono, I have something to tell you." I said sitting up crossing my legs, she sat on her knees right in front of me. She looked at me her head turned slightly sideways. She wasn't speaking however; I'd always dream her voice, her angelic voice. "Speak to me Hiyono. Say something, anything." I said with another heavy sigh. She smiled at me, a brilliant meaningful smile.

"Ayumu, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." I looked at her relieved to hear her, these were the only times I'd be able to converse with anyone. That's also why I spent much of my time sleeping.

"And I you, Hiyono. I want to tell you that I'm in love with you." I told her for about the 10th time alas, it is only in my dreams, and she will never hear me say it. She looked at me almost confused not the normal reaction for my dreams. I was being creative today. She then smiled and…started to giggle. God she was cute.

"Really? Wow, and I only get to hear that now? Ayumu, I love you too. You have really sucky timing. At least I'm here now." She said still laughing at first, but calmed down and contently sighed. At her last few words I frowned, I didn't want to think of her staying, it would only hurt more when I woke up. Then she took my face in her hands I freaked out. She can't kiss me; my life here would just become that much worse. As I panicked I stopped her a few inches away pushing her to arms length. She looked at me a bit sad.

"Hiyono, if you kiss me now, I don't know if I'll be able to reimaging this, and that would just be another thing I'm living without." She starred listening like she always did when I explained the answer to a great mystery. She smiled, and pulled me toward her.

"I'm really here. Silly Ayumu. Do you have dreams about me? I dreamt of you too, and I wished to come here with you, and it worked. Ayumu, I'm here and I get to be with you forever." I looked at her wishing all of this was true.

"Hiyono, I'm a logical person. What about anything you just said is logical?" She grinned at me wrapping her arms around my neck, but still at a safe distance for me.

"And I Ayumu fallow my heart. This is where it leads me. If you push me away one more time, you'll have to face the wrath of my HIYONO PUNCH!" I smiled at her; I didn't care if this was real or not anymore. If not it was the best fantasy I've ever have. I'll deal with waking up if and when it happens. I know that if I wake up and don't kiss her right now I'll be kicking myself forever. So I pulled her toward me she gasped and melted into me. I smirked into the kiss parting my lips taking her bottom lip between mine; she pushed me down onto my bed running her hands through my hair. I pulled her as close as possible and opened her lips with my own. This was the best feeling in the world. To think I almost didn't kiss her. I pulled away and she smiled.

"See, now that wasn't so bad, was it Ayumu?" I smiled at her, and scoffed. Bad?

"I pulled her on top of me and held her close to my chest listening to her breathing for a moment. I decided I didn't care anymore, she was here and that's what mattered. I would pretend forever if that's what it took. Oh how great my life would be just me and her.

"Ayumu, would you ever leave me again?" She said looking up from me. I frowned; it took this long to get her back.

"Hiyono? I…I don't know if this is allowed or even possible maybe we're both imagining this and meeting up in our dreams. I don't care how bogus the reason is. I'm not sure how much power we hold in this." She nodded on my chest with her head down.

"I guess you're right, we really don't get a say in anything do we?" She sighed. I picked up her face and smiled at her.

"That may be the case, but as long as I have any say in it. I will never leave you." She starred into my eyes and I looked back into her's remembering again why I would never again let her go.

Well there we go. FIRST SPIRAL FANFIC! I hope you guys liked it thought it up an hour ago. I never was able to think of anything but Neji and Tenten. I think it went pretty well though. Tell me what you thought, was it great, was it sucky? Tell me your thought and thanks so much. Review and Favorite


End file.
